


Stone Cold - Draco x reader

by Orange_peel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco/Reader - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, draco fluff, draco smut, draco x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_peel/pseuds/Orange_peel
Summary: Draco notices the new fifth year student and immediately becomes interested in her. They don’t get along at first but will insults turn to love ?
Relationships: draco x reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 165





	1. The Platform

**Author's Note:**

> There are OC’s in this story, they include : Salem Alfreds, Leila, Luca, Micah and Dorian

You stood outside of Kings Cross station, getting weird looks from the public as you struggled to carry your owl and suitcases through the sliding door.  
You were half an hour earlier so you needn't worry about being late.

"You need some help there?" asked a ginger haired woman, seemingly on a trip with her family.  
"I'm alright I think, although the wheel on the trolley isn't helping my case too much" you chuckled as the wheel got stuck going around a corner.

"From your robes I'm assuming you're going to Hogwarts? You don't look like a first year although I could be wrong as I've never seen your face around before?" She questioned, her face still adorning a welcoming smile.

"My parents were wary of magic given that they're both muggles, so it took a few years of convincing, I'm going into my fifth year." 

The woman grew an even bigger smile as she introduced herself as Molly Weasley and then began introducing you to her family and friends as well.  
You found out you were going to be in the same year as her son, Ron and his friends so you quickly became acquainted with them.

Mrs Weasley showed you how to get onto the platform and you watched as Percy and the twins went through first, then Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly and Arthur and then you and Ginny.

When you got to the platform there weren't too many people yhete considering the train hadn't even arrived yet. Hermione began pointing out who everyone was, describing a girl called Luna as "a kind but odd soul, has a way to make you feel at peace". 

Hermione went through and listed the 20 people at the station, you found out more than you needed to know about them from her, you could already tell she was quite observant.

You were talking with Hermione about your muggle life and what you would miss when you noticed her features change to ones of disgust.

"Malfoy" she muttered.

You turned around to see a somewhat tall boy wearing all black, causing his platinum blonde hair and blue eyes to stand out.

"I'm assuming he's Malfoy" you joked.

"Unfortunately yes, take no notice of him."

You and Hermione continued your previous conversation as you figured you could ask her who he was on the bus. That was until you heard a rather pretentious voice behind you.

"You seem rather old for a first year" He said, you turned around to see him standing with one boy and one girl, both wearing rather amused looks.

"And you seem rather scrawny for a wizard" you retorted.

"Oh the first year seems to not know her place." He continued chuckling to his friends.

"I'm not a first year, I'm starting my fifth. I know my place and if you're not careful I'll put you in yours."

His male friend laughed whereas his female friend seemed to be staring daggers into your soul. The male friend stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Blaise, I highly suggest you check who you're talking to, if you continue i promise you his father will hear about this." He said, joking at the last bit.

You stared directly at Malfoy.

"I suggest you start dealing with your problems on your own Malfoy."

Hermione let out a laugh and you turned back to her suppressing yours.

The train arrived not a minute later and you all clambered on. Hermione pulled you into a room with Ron and Harry and began, very excitedly, telling them both what had happened.

Ron couldn't stop laughing meanwhile Harry looked astonished.

"You might regret that when we get to Hogwarts, he's not someone who likes to be talked down to." He warned.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Anyways, I've heard your sweets are amazing so when the lady comes past I swear I'm going to buy all of them" you said changing the subject.

"They're amazing Y/N ! But make sure if you get a chocolate frog that you hang onto it immediately, when Harry first got one it jumped out the window" Ron said laughing at the memory.

The three began telling you all of the stories and gossip about the school from evacuations due to faulty potions to relationships between their fellow classmates.

You were quite worried about making friends so you were glad that you clicked with these three so quickly. Now to hope the rest of the year would take to you as well as these three had.

———————————————————————————  
Thank you so much for reading !! this is my first fan fiction so i'm hoping you like it !! feel free to leave any tips, suggestions or requests in the comments by here so i know what you think !!  
\- Mack


	2. Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are OC’s they are: Salem Alfreds, Micah, Luca, Leila and Dorian

You arrived at Hogwarts, too wrapped up in how astonishing the castle looked to move from your seat.

"Come on Y/N, it looks better when you're not staring through a window." Harry joked, holding out his hand to pull you to your feet. As Harry was pulling you to the exit you hear Malfoy's voice.

"Getting cosy with Potter I see, should've known you'd find the wrong sort eventually Y/L/N" he said condescendingly.

"Already know my last name Malfoy ? Didn't know you could get a crush on me that quickly" you turn to Harry "impressive right ? And i thought he had no emotions" you joked.

"My fath-"

"-er will hear about this ?" you cut him off. Harry immediately started laughing uncontrollably.

"Well now that you're friends with Potter I promise I will make your life hell." Malfoy snarled.

"I'd like to see you try."

*************************************************

You walked with the trio to the Great Hall, nervous and excited as you were about to be sorted.

You saw huddles of first years eagerly chatting amongst themselves as you followed Hermione into the Hall.

You were mesmerised by the floating candles. The array of foods. The delectable smells. The hustle and bustle of everyone, greeting each other after the summer holidays.

Hermione let you sit at the Gryffindor table until you were sorted into your new house.

You watched as each first year got sorted, each table bursting into cheer and applause periodically. However by the time your name was called, most people weren't paying attention.

You nervously walked up to the front of the Hall and sat down on the chair, glancing at the Slytherin table, you catch Malfoy looking at you with curiosity. You immediately averted your gaze to an eager Hermione and smiled.

"Hmm, you have the braveness of a Gryffindor, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, mind of a Ravenclaw and ambition of a Slytherin, this is going to be a tough decision..." The hat stated, making you more nervous than ever.

What if I don't belong to any house ? What if I should've listened to my parents and not come here ? you questioned to yourself.

"Ah, I see" the hat began "I shall place you in, Gryffindor."

The table cheered in sheer delight and you saw Hermione happy and relieved. On the train she had confided in you and told you about how she hated not having a close girl friend to talk to, as Ron and Harry can only handle so much girl talk. It was nice to see that she wanted you in her house.

You overheard a voice from the Slytherin table say. "Shame she's in that one, would've been fun if she got in Slytherin." you presume it's Blaise considering how excited he seemed to be about the upcoming rivalry between you and Malfoy.

You sat back down in your seat next to Hermione when Fred and George came up behind you.

"Nice to have you in our house"  
"We're sure you'll enjoy it"  
"Everyone's quite nice"  
"And they don't mind our pranks too much" 

You were too impressed with how they finished each others sentences to register that they said they pull pranks on fellow housemates.

After a few minutes you turned to Ron for clarity and he explained that they leave stink bombs in the boys toilets, take the prefect (Percys) robes when he goes to shower, along with a bunch of other annoying but harmless pranks.

You chatted with your new housemates and learnt about how the school worked and what lessons you'd be taking, you were most excited for Care if Magical Creatures as you had always admired animals.

Soon after dinner was finished and everyone was making their way up to their rooms you felt someone pull you to a more vacant part of the hallway.

"So Gryffindor and a mudblood hey ? And I thought you couldn't get any worse" 

Malfoy. Of course.

"Weird that you already know my blood status, house and name when i haven't told you any of that yet." you leaned closer to Malfoy with a smirk "I know you're obsessed with me." you joked.

"Y/N I've known you for six hours get a grip." he said 

You started to back away.

"Oo first name basis already, Draco" you dragged out saying his name as you walked off. You would've kept bickering however it was such a long journey to Hogwarts that all you wanted to do was have a shower and get some sleep.

You ascended the staircase with Ron, him showing you how to not get trapped on them as they move whenever they'd like. He told you the password and let you into the common room. You were met with a bunch of warm welcomes as you made your way to the dormitory. 

A girl named Leila answered your knock on the door and was more than willing to help you move in. She told you about how she was a transfer student the previous year and wanted to help you feel more comfortable in the school. 

You both discussed classes you were taking and you were quite interested in her schedule. 

"Because I'm Native American, I get to take a class in Native magick where I learn the type of magick my ancestors partook in, the kind that only people from my familial line can do." She explained. She told you a bit about her past and how she wanted to expand her knowledge by coming to Hogwarts, so that she could learn general magick on top of Native American magick. 

After a while she showed you where the showers were and you were finally able to process being at Hogwarts.

That was until you heard someone sneaking around and giggling in the shower room, you decided to ignore it and they soon left.

You wrapped your towel around your body and went over to the bench to get dressed.

However your clothes were missing and you already had an inclination of who could've taken them. 

You cracked the door open and poked your head out just to see Fred and George who had, presumably, been waiting to see your reaction, scuttle around the corner.

"I'm gonna kill you !!" you shouted down the corridor as you stood there contemplating what to do. 

That was until you saw Ron and Harry's amused expressions turn to ones of confusion upon seeing your head stuck out from the door.

"What the bloody hell are you doing ?" Ron asks.

"Your brothers stole my clothes." you said.

Both Harry and Ron collapsed into a fit of laughter, Hermione coming around the corner to see what going on.

"There are people trying to sleep, what for the love of Merlin are you two laughing at" She asked.

Ron tried to answer but he was laughing too much so you took it upon yourself to answer. She decided she would go and look for your clothes and, after Harry recovered, he went and got you his spare quidditch jumper and a pair of shorts to wear considering Hermione still hadn't come back after twenty minutes of searching.

You put them on and walked into the corridor, only for Ron to erupt in yet another fit of giggles. This one you joined in on as well considering Harry's jumper looked more like a dress on you and his cargo  
shorts resembled cropped trousers. 

You made it back to your room safely and ended up laughing with Leila about it.

She filled you in on how to avoid being targeted by the twins' jokes, however you were so tired you ended up falling asleep halfway through the conversation, dreaming of your new future at Hogwarts.

———————————————————————————

Thank you again for reading !! Remember this is an altered storyline so i hope that doesn't affect anything too much ! Please let me know what you think so far !!


	3. Defence Against the Dark Arts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC’s include : Salem Alfreds, Micah, Luca, Leila and Dorian

You put on your uniform and fixed your hair, checking your schedule before going with Leila to your first lesson of the day. You were extremely tired that morning so Leila brought you a croissant instead of dragging you down to breakfast.

You lined up outside of your DADA classroom only to hear the last person you wanted to talk to.

"Missed you at breakfast Y/L/N, too scared to see me were you ?" he snickered.

"Oh what happened to first name basis Malfoy ? Thought you called me Y/N yesterday ? And apparently that's when you began stalking me too as you noticed I wasn't in the hall this morning." you retorted, too tired to bother with him.

"I am not stalking you. I actually wanted to tell you how much of a needless mudblood you are but I guess fear got the better of you." he said.

"Says you, you stuck up Prick, why don't you run and tell Father that I hurt your feelings" you pouted "and at least my family isn't inbred, Alabama Boy." 

After you said that everyone burst out laughing and Malfoy looked at you with utter disgust. Goyle was giggling and rested an arm on Malfoys shoulder, the other one clutching his chest. 

"Get it, inbred, because your pure blood" he croaked out in between laughs.

Malfoy looked at him and shoved Goyle's arm off of his shoulder. "I get it twat" he said.

"You're gonna-" he began, however Umbridge opened the door to the classroom and everyone fell silent.

You made your way into the room and were sat next to a Slytherin girl named Salem. She seemed really cool and had quite a big afro, her skin was crystal clear and she was playing with a quill in between her fingers. 

"I was gonna help you out with that Malfoy kid but it looks like you've got that covered" she said leaning forward. You both let out a laugh before Umbridge began her class.

You and Salem continued to whisper throughout the class, with her explaining that Malfoys always acted stuck up and she was glad there was someone to put him in his place. 

The two of you became fast friends throughout the class until.

"Y/N, Salem, I'll have you know I don't tolerate whispering and giggling in my classroom, you will both meet me in my office at the beginning of lunch time and I will not hear any backchat." Umbridge said, annoyance etched into her face.

You heard a chorus of oh's, but the one thing that cut through that was Malfoys pretentious laugh. You already hated his guts so now you decided you're just going to try and avoid him as much as you could.

As the day progressed you ended up being able to sit next to Leila and Salem in the next two classes, finding out that they are quite close as well. They invited you to hang out with them at lunch, after yours and Salem's punishment of course. They told you about their other friends, Micah who was in Hufflepuff, Luca in Ravenclaw and Dorian in Slytherin with Salem. From what you've heard they seem to be very nice but can get into trouble for talking a lot, which you're already paying the price for.

Before lunch was herbology, in which you were learning about mandrakes, Hermione telling you exactly what to do from across that table as you had never seen nor heard of them before. It ended up being quite an enjoyable class, with you, Hermione, Salem and Leila giggling the whole time through.

As soon as you were let out of class you made your way up to Umbridge's office.

"Right girls, I'm sure you both know why you're here, so if you'd like to take a seat." you both sat at the desks with a quill and sheet of paper each.

"Now you will both write I will respect my elders and not interrupt... Off you go."

"Um, Miss how many times ?" you asked warily.

"As many as it takes to sink in." 

Both you and Salem exchanged confused glances. Nonetheless, you both picked up the quills and began writing.

You felt an itch on the top of your hand but ignored it and continued writing. It then turned into a sharp pain. 

"Bitch" you exclaimed when you looked down and saw the sentence on your hand.

"What was that dear ?" Umbridge asked incredulously.

"I said it itches.. my hand" you said pointing, not sure if she'd believe your obviously fake story.

She came over and inspected your hand and said "i think you've learnt your lesson, Alfreds ?" Salem looked up. "Have you learnt yours ?" She checked her hand. "I believe you have, you can both go" she grabbed both of your wrists "I want to hear nothing of this." She finished.

You both rushed out of the door and down the stairs, you were closer to Salem's common room so she let you in and you both inspected your hands.

"What kind of medieval bullshit is this ?" you asked Salem. 

"I don't know but I don't think it's right at all. Can't believe Malfoy helps someone who does this to their students." She said looking towards the window to see him sitting there staring out of the window.

"Can't believe I support what Alfreds ?" He asked, stare unmoving.

"You work for Umbridge when she tortures students for talking, can't imagine your morals are too great, what do you think Y/N" Salem asked you.

"I think he's a stuck up oaf he only does her dirty work to feel important."

His smirk faltered.

"Well what about you Y/L/N, I can't imagine you're all that good of a person, sneaking into another houses common room, talking all throughout your first DADA lesson, becoming friends with Potter of all people." He said turning to look at you.

"I invited her into the common room and I was helping her catchup on her work i'll have you know Malfoy, so at least she actually sticks with her friends and doesn't toss them to the side at the first opportunity she gets." Salem quickly pulls you out of the common room and you both begin walking up to the Great Hall to grab some lunch before meeting the rest of Salem's friendship group.

"What was all of that about ?" you ask.

"Malfoy and I used to be friends until he found out I was doing better than him in classes, after that he stole my books and messed up my work until he was ranked higher. He's an insensitive dick and i won't be friends with him again, i don't understand how anyone can like him." She rambles.

You decide not to pry, after the punishment from Umbridge it seems like now is not the best time to reopen old wounds.

*************************************************

After meeting the friend group you find you get along with them extremely well, with them already inviting to go down to Hogsmeade with them on Saturday, you're more than excited. You've already exchanged numbers with all of them, not that it's any use as Hogwarts is so far away from anything they don't have the most reliable wifi.

The Wizarding World had only just recently started including muggle technology in their lives so it's quite funny for you, being muggleborn, to see your classmates struggling with sending messages or taking selfies. You even saw one group of third years in the Great Hall posing for photos whilst pressing buttons on the calculator, so needless to say, you at least feel like you're ahead in something.

Your new favourite class however has been a relatively new one called Muggle Affairs, where you're taught all of the ins and outs of the muggle world as there are so many wizards, witches and practitioners that it's getting hard to stay away from the muggle world.

By far your favourite part of the lesson has been when Fred and George found out about Tiktok and this haven't stopped doing the renegade. One time Umbridge was telling the class off for giggling and the Twins walked past the door and stood in the corridor behind her dancing. Everyone in the class was finding it extremely difficult to not laugh, ending up in a new rule of "No Laughing in the School Classrooms (Unless Permitted  
by a Member of Staff), which is one of the most ridiculous rules you have ever heard about.

Needless to say, you were counting down the days until you could escape to Hogsmeade with your new friends and learn more about the Wizarding World.

———————————————————————————

This is a bit of a longer chapter today sorry ! i hope you don't mind ! Please let me know what you think because i would hate for this story to disappoint !! thank you for reading !!


	4. Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly the OC’s :Micah, Luca, Dorian, Salem and Leila included in this one ! Hope you enjoy !!

You opened your eyes to see the light refracting through your dorm room windows. It was eight o clock, not a massive sleep in but better than waking up at 6:30. 

You glanced across to Leila’s bed to see that she had already gotten up so you began getting ready. You put on your black mom jeans, along with a white crop top and blue and black checked flannel. You kept you Y/H/C hair down and put on a tiny bit of makeup.

As you were about to gather some money and your phone, Leila walked back into the room.

“Great to see your Y/N ! I was about to come and wake you up because we’re thinking of leaving in half an hour if that’s alright ?” she asked, rather excitedly.

You mumbled a quick yes and went down to the common room. Salem had apparently snuck into your common room an hour ago and was keeping Leila company as you got ready.

“Nice to see you Y/N”  
“How was your shower the other night ?”  
“Apparently you had some trouble afterwards”  
“Couldn’t imagine what from”

The twins greeted you. You were too excited to go to Hogsmeade to bother arguing with them.

“Yes I can’t imagine what from either, let’s just hope someone gives me my clothes back before they have a prank pulled on them, one I don’t imagine them enjoying too much.” You said with a smile.

Fred and George rushed out of the room, presumably to put your stolen clothes back on your bed.

You and Leila filled Salem in on what she missed the few nights before and Salem, like Ron, could not control her laughter. She ended up laughing all the way down to the courtyard and telling all of your new friends what had happened. 

Micah was the only one who felt bad for you, giving you a quick hug whilst the others continued to laugh. As Micah is a hufflepuff, he tends to be quite kind towards you and is honestly the only person keeping the friendship group from doing anything stupid. 

You were quite surprised that Luca was placed in Ravenclaw because, from what you can tell, he seems to be quite cunning, although it’s probably his problem solving skills that pushed him over the edge.

You found out about some of the other people in the other houses from your new friends, with Luca telling you about some of the more annoying people and who to avoid, and Micah telling you to pay him no mind as they were actually quite kind people. 

You all began making your way down to Hogsmeade, talking with Luca about what shops to visit. 

“I don’t care what you think but i’m making you try Butterbeer at the three broomsticks if it’s the last thing i do !” He joked, grabbing your arm and dragging you across the bridge. It was quite cold so you were shivering a bit as it was a cold British September day. Micah noticed and gave you his jacket (he always carries two in case someone gets cold). You gladly took it, the jacket being quite oversized on you considering he’s quite tall.

You arrived at the entrance to Hogsmeade and all started making your way to the shops, going into Gladrags Wizardwear first, opting to all buy some knitted hats and socks as it can get quite cold in Hogwarts. 

You talked to some of the house elves working in the shop and they were all quite friendly, working away at knitting new clothes for the shop. It had quite a warm atmosphere, very different to the cold one of the Shrieking Shack, which was the next place  
on your journey.

“It’s apparently the most haunted building in Britain.” Salem said, obviously trying to scare you. You approached the building and grabbed onto the door handle, trying to open it, but to no avail.

“Fred and George tried to get in there,  
it’s no use, the things sealed shut.” Micah told you.

You stood there for a while trying to see if you could hear anything inside but it was no luck.

“So with that depressing trip over and done with, i’m taking Y/N to try butterbeer, i’ll pay for Y/N’s considering she’s never had it before but the rest of you can either buy your own or suffer.” Luca joked, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and dragging you off towards the Three Broomsticks.

You all found an empty table towards the back of the pub and ordered your drinks. You found out that Luca is actually from Wales and he told you all about his local folklore and the story of the Welsh Dragon. Micah was from Spain and told you about ‘El Coco’.

“I used to be a bit troublesome as a kid”-

“You still are you twit !” Leila joked.

“Hey, hey don’t interrupt me” Micah laughed. “So my Mum would tell me of El Coco, she would always say ‘duermete niño, duermete ya, que viene el Coco y te comerá’, which means ‘sleep child, sleep now, or else the Coco will come and eat you’.” you all laughed. he explained how it’s rumoured that he kidnaps and eats children who misbehaved. “So it goes without saying i didn’t mess around too much after that.”

Salem is from Yorkshire, and told you some of the tales from there, and Dorian is from Scotland and told you some tales of the fae.

You all ended up staying in the pub for over an hour, then deciding to quickly visit Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop before heading back to Hogwarts. 

The rest of the group waited outside whilst you chose a new quill to have. You only brought one to Hogwarts so figured you should buy another just in case.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.” You heard someone say behind you, you were too focussed on the quills to reply.

“Ignoring me now Y/L/N, and i thought you were too cocky for your own good.” He continued.

You turned around to see Malfoy, looking at you with amusement as Pansy clung onto his arm.

“I don’t think she wants to talk to you Malfoy.” Blaise said, walking around the corner. You were confused why he was trying to push him away considering he loved watching the drama between you two.

“Let’s leave the poor lonesome mudblood to her shopping whilst we hang out with people who actually like us.” Pansy continued.

“I’m not poor, and I’m here with my friends, they’re waiting outside.” you went to turn around but rethought it. “And i wouldn’t count Crabbe and Goyle as ‘friends who actually like you’, they seem like people who are just too scared of you to hang out with anyone else. So if you wouldn’t mind i’m going to pay for my things and leave with my friends, who aren’t afraid of me, and actually like me”. You walked up to Malfoy. “It most be terribly lonely being feared.” 

And with that you walked to the counter and left, hearing Blaise laugh in shock and surprise, Malfoy standing completely stunned and Pansy mumbling something about wanting to kill you.

*************************************************

Once you all got back to Hogwarts you found an empty classroom to sit in and eat some sweets that Micah bought everyone. You told them all about what Malfoy and Pansy had said and they were all still impressed that you stand up to him.

“If Malfoy even looked at me the wrong way I think I’d shit my pants.” Micah said laughing.

“You’re not one to swear Micah.” Salem said jokingly pushing him.

“I know ! That’s how terrified I am of him !” 

You all laughed. 

You carried on talking until about 4pm, when you decided to meet up with Hermione, her promising you that she’d teach you some spells.

You walked into the corridor she said to meet you at, seeing her, Ron and Harry standing outside of a door in the wall.

“That’s funny, I don’t remember seeing that there.” You said walking up behind them.

They opened the door and you all walked in. Once the door was closed Hermione said:

“It’s the Room of Requirement, it only appears when you need it most, and in whatever form you need it to be in.”

“So say I really needed a poo...” Ron began, you could already see where this was going. “Would it be a toilet ?” he looked like a lost puppy trying to put the pieces together.

“Yes Ron.” Hermione said annoyed.

“Well Y/N, I figured, I could use this room to teach you spells, and then” she turned to Harry “Can I tell her ?” She asked, he gave a subtle nod. “On Wednesdays, were using this room to teach the spells Umbridge isn’t teaching us.”

“Just you guys or more people ?” you asked.

“Well there’s a few of our classmates and a few people from other years, we’re calling it Dumbledores army, we’re hoping it will help us pass our OWL’s and possibly get rid of Umbridge for good, none of us are fans of her new rules.” Harry replied. (A/N: remember in this story, Voldemort doesn’t exist) 

“Well can i do the lessons too ? I know i don’t know the spells yet but i promise i can learn them quickly.” you asked.

“Yes of course ! I had already assumed you would.” Hermione answered.

And with that they began teaching you the basics of how to hold your wand and how to remember what each spell does. When Hermione was teaching you Wingardium Leviosa, Ron joked:

“When I was first learning this Hermione would not stop saying ‘It’s LeviOsa not LeviosA’” He said in his girliest voice, waving his wand around the room haphazardly.

You all began laughing and joking around for the remainder of the day, the hours flying by. By six o clock you all went to the Great Hall meeting up with Leila to enjoy your dinner.

As you were eating you could’ve sworn you saw Malfoy glancing at you, but you figured it was just a figment of your imagination.

When you arrived back at your room you noticed that your stolen clothes had magically appeared on the edge of the bed with a note reading “please don’t kill us, it wasn’t us, wrong bitch.” you laughed at their tiktok reference and put your clothes away, storing the note somewhere safe and you pulled out the Dungbombs you snuck off to get from Zonkos shop earlier, and ran to the twin’s room to get them back.

You quickly ran away and closed their door. Immediately going to bed so that you could deal with their anger tomorrow.

———————————————————————————

Yet again, thank you so much for reading !! sorry there isn’t too much Draco in this but i don’t want their story arc to move too quickly !! and i figured you might want to see what life is like without all of the arguments at Hogwarts in this Wizarding World ! Hope you enjoyed !!  
-Mack


	5. Study Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC’s included are still: Micah, Luca, Leila, Salem Alfreds and Dorian

As you went downstairs, you noticed the welcoming scent of tea coming up from the common room. You noticed that both of the twins were drinking it along with some members of the younger years.

“Hi Y/N”  
“Good Morning”  
“Do you want some tea”  
“Everyone loves it”

You looked around to see the kids nodding in agreement so you accepted it.

What you didn’t expect to happen was for the cup to bite your nose.

Fred and George both started laughing. Fred explaining:

“We bought the Nose Biting Tea Cup when we saw you buy the Dungbombs yesterday”  
“We’re always one step ahead of you”  
They both snickered and walked off.

One of the first years by the name of Colin helped you get the tea cup off of your nose.

You went up the stairs to look at your nose in the mirror to see two distinct bite marks on the top of it. You tried to cover it up with foundation the best you could but the marks were still very prominent.

You looked at your watch and realised that you had no time for breakfast. Snape had told you a few days ago that you would be part of a study group for new and struggling students that started in ten minutes. 

You quickly grabbed your books and began running down the stairs to get to your class. 

You knocked on the door and entered, everyone chatting amongst themselves. You were five minutes early luckily, you made your journey shorter by running to the classroom. You took a seat next to a girl you recognised from the platform.

“I’m Luna” she said. “Luna Lovegood”

“I’m Y/N, are you a helper or attending the sessions”

“I’m observing, I don’t need the extra help but absorbing information is good for the soul.” She said dreamily.

Snape then entered, rendering the classroom silent.

“Hello class, for those of you who aren’t aware, i am Professor Snape. I will be taking your revision group today.” He drawled. 

“Y/L/N”

You looked up nervously.

“Yes Professor” 

“You seem to have a problem with your nose.”

“Oh yes, i’m sorry, it’s the Weasley twins, just a harmless joke.” you said, everyone looking up at you.

“Lovegood, would you mind sorting that out. Meanwhile everyone turn to page 394 of your textbooks.”

Luna turned to you, whispering a spell. You reached up to touch your nose, only to realise the markings were gone. You thanked her and you were about to turn the pages of your book when you saw Snape flick his wand and do it for you.

You saw the chapter was on Werewolves.

“This is a topic from two years ago, but you will need this information in part of your next topic in some of your lessons. Werewolves can be very dangerous, especially as they cannot control themselves after they shift, meaning they will harm anyone, and anything that is in their way.” 

Professor Snape continued reading the chapter as you made notes and circled sections of the textbook, Luna decided to make extra notes for you but make them more appealing to read to help you study later.

“You really didn’t have to do that for me” You said to her after the lesson.

“It doesn’t matter, helping others can also help you, i didn’t remember half of the things Snape said about Werewolves until this session, so it was good of me to come.”

“Well again thank you so much !” you looked at the designs that she drew on the page, you traced over a blue set of spirals on the upper right corner of the page. “What do those mean ?” you asked.

“They’re to keep away the Nargles.” she said.

“What are-“

“You’ll never find out, she’s a bit crazy herself, just like her father.” You heard Malfoy say from behind you.

“Pay him no mind, he’s rude for a reason. It’s quite telling what a person chooses to bully someone about.” Luna said.

“Oh be quiet Malfoy, no one wants to hear your pretentious remarks, let alone your mean ones to your classmates. Just because Luna can actually remember information, unlike you who, by the time they get it through their thick skull, are already two terms behind.” you said, quite surprised by your comeback yourself.

“Oh she does have a point Draco.” Blaise said moving in between the two of you.

“I’m actually starting to like you Y/L/N” Blaise said, pointing a finger at you.

“Well you seem to be the only tolerable one in your group.” you replied looking between Malfoy and Pansy.

“So if you would tell Malfoy and his stuck up girlfriend to stop bullying everyone, that would be much appreciated.” you said, turning on your heal and walking off with Luna.

“You really didn’t have to stick up for me, i’m quite odd you know, but i like it that way.” Luna said fidgeting with her necklace.

“It’s quite alright, i would never pass up an opportunity to annoy Malfoy, he gets on my nerves.” you said.

“Do you really think Malfoy and Parkinson are dating ?” She asked.

“Yes have you seen the way she looks at him, she’s practically undressing him with her eyes.” you said jokingly, widening your eyes, making Luna laugh.

“I’m not dating Pansy i’ll have you know.” You heard someone shout from behind you.

“Well maybe you should ask her out, we all see the way she looks at you Malfoy.” You said shouting down the corridor.

“I have someone else on my mind.” He shouted back.

“Oooo Malfoys got a crush.” You mockingly sung down the corridor.

“I feel sorry for the poor sod you’ve got your eye on.” You joked.

“Oh well they’ve told me they’re not poor, could be a sod though, wouldn’t be surprised.” He retorted as you turned the corner.

“Draco’s not one to openly admit a crush.” Luna said whimsically.

“He also isn’t one to smile much either.” you said, making Luna giggle again.

“Well it was very lovely to meet you Y/N, I’m sure our paths will cross again soon.”

And with that, Luna walked down the corridor, often stopping to greet the portraits that adorned the wall.

*************************************************

You were quite bored in the common room, you didn’t have much to do and Umbridge had turned off the Wifi for the school as another one of her ridiculous rules.

You were struggling a bit with your herbology work so decided to go and ask a boy named Neville for help as you noticed he was quite good in your lesson earlier in the week.

“Hi Neville, i don’t know if you know me but i’m Y/N.” you said smiling.

“I do, you’re in my herbology and DADA class aren’t you ?” he questioned.

“Yes i am ! Well i noticed you were quite good at herbology so i was wondering if you could help me with a question i had ?” 

“Yes i can, what’s the question ?”

“Well i was reading over the classes old work and i’ve been struggling to understand how you would use wolfsbane and how you would spot it ?” you questioned.

He let you sit down with him at a table by the window and explained the topic thoroughly to you, you were surprised how open he was to helping you considering you had never talked to him before.

“Thank you so much Neville !”

“It really was no problem at all, i like helping out friends” he said. “I’ll see if i can find any of my work from last year that you can look at, but other than that, it’s fine if you have any questions, us Gryffindors are quite helpful, even if we don’t look it.” Neville said laughing.

You thanked him again and made your way up to your dorm.

It had just started to rain outside so you figured you would grab a jumper and then go to lunch. 

You sat with Leila in the Great Hall.

“We missed you today ! Luca was wondering where his Butterbeer buddy had got to !” she joked.

“I have so much to catch up on that i’ve spent the whole morning revising.” you replied.

“Well if you need any help, don’t be afraid to come to us. Dorian’s quite smart when it comes to Care of Magical Creatures and healing potions so you can go to him for any of that, and then the rest of us aren’t too skilled in one specific subject but you can still come to us!” She said laughing.

“I will thank you.”

“Hey you should meet up with us after lunch. Dorian and Salem are sneaking us into the Slytherin common room, they’ve stolen all of the hot chocolate packets from the kitchen so we can have as much as we want.” Leila said.

“They’ve done what ?” Micah said, overhearing you two as he went to his seat. “Do they have any idea the trouble they could get into with Umbridge around ? Tell them i’ll take the blame for it if they get caught, they really need to think next time.” He said getting stressed.

“Micah it’s fine, i doubt they will be any room raids anytime soon, as long as they can hide it from Malfoy and his group of Umbridge followers then they’ll be fine.” You said, attempting to ease his nerves.

“Yeah, they’ll be fine, everything’s good.” He muttered to himself as he walked to his seat.

“He’s got a heart of gold that Micah.” Leila said.

“He sure does.” you replied.

*************************************************

You found yourself sitting in Salem’s room with the rest of your group, drinking endless amounts of hot chocolate and giggling over some videos Dorian had saved to his phone.

Dorian’s quite quiet, but has an amazing sense of humour. He’s really witty, always having the right joke to say at the right time. He was starting to warm up to you after you both talked outside of the shrieking shack on your trip to Hogsmeade the other day.

You heard footsteps coming down the corridor and all scrambled to hide you hot chocolates, Salem casting a spell to get rid of the smell.

The door swung open and you heard Malfoy say:

“No boys in the girls dormitories and for the last time only Slytherins in the Slytherin accomodation.”

You looked at Micah and he looked petrified, staring at the ground, hands shaking.

“Alright, alright, you sound like my Mother. Leila, Micah, Luca, we should probably get going.” 

You said your goodbyes to Salem and Dorian and walked to the door, Malfoy staring at you incredulously.

“You know Malfoy you actually have to move out of the way if you want us to leave.” You stated, voice never faltering.

“Oh, yeah sorry” he said moving out the way, causing you to have a confused look on your face. “Don’t take me realising you’re right as me starting to like you, i still hate your guts, i just want you out of here.” He said upon noticing your features.

“Alright loverboy, keep telling yourself that !” you shouted, going down the stairs and out of the common room.

As you were walking up the moving staircase you heard Leila say:

“You love annoying that boy, don’t you ?”

“It’s the highlight of Hogwarts !” you joked, going into the your common room. 

Leila decided she would help you start catching up on all of the work you missed, teaching you all about potions and spells. 

You both took your dinner to your dorm room so that you could continue revising for the week ahead.

You decided to have a shower and an early night seeing as you couldn’t sleep in tomorrow. You and Leila were both lying in your beds, making up funny stories that were, originally, supposed to help you two fall asleep, but resulted in the pair of you bursting into a fit of giggles every five  
seconds. 

It was about 11pm when you finally got to sleep, brainstorming new ways to annoy Malfoy, and prank the Weasley twins.

———————————————————————————

Sorry this was quite a long chapter again ! I feel like this series is going to end up being quite long as i tend to make each chapter one day at Hogwarts, showing the normal aspects of a Wizarding School. Hope you’re still enjoying !  
-Mack


	6. The Astronomy Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC’s are as usual, you probably get the gist by now, hope you enjoy !

It had been a few days of boring classes, wandering aimlessly through the corridors. You could’ve sworn the school changes every day with the amount of times you’ve gotten lost in its halls.

You were trying to find the room of requirement so that you could join in on Harry’s lessons again, but you couldn’t seem to find it.

“Lumos” you whispered, your wand lighting up the corridor just enough for you to see the carvings in the walls. You remembered this corridor so you were sure you were close, however you were still being cautious as you didn’t want to be caught by Filch at this time.

“Y/N !” you heard someone whisper-shout. 

You turned around to see Fred standing just outside of the door to the room of requirement.

“We’ve been wondering where you got to, thought you weren’t coming.” he said as you made your way over to him.

“Sorry i got lost, i can’t seem to find anything around here.” you replied sheepishly.

“Well you’ve only been here a week so i’ll let you off the hook, but next time...” he joked, giving you a god awful wink, you had to cover your mouth so that you wouldn’t burst out laughing.

You both walked into the room to see everyone attempting the spell ‘expelliarmus”, however, try as they might, no one was really getting it.

Ron ended up disarming himself whilst trying to disarm Hermione. “It’s really not that difficult Ron look.” she said giggling, she glanced at Neville and said the spell, causing a tapestry to fall on the floor. She looked embarrassed, meanwhile Ron was barely able to stand due to his laughter.

He stumbled towards her, holding onto her shoulder and resting his head on his hand, giving her back her wand, still laughing.

“That was your fault Ron, if it wasn’t for you the charm would’ve been perfect.” she said, trying not to smile.

“Oh do i distract you ?” He said, walking brazenly back to his side of the room.

Hermione blushed, looking away and spotting you in the corner.

“Y/N ! you made it ! i’ll have to give you a proper tour of the school to help you. You and Fred will have to be partners for this task so, good luck.” she turned to Fred, “don’t annoy her too much !” 

You and Fred could not stop laughing the entire lesson. You were able to disarm him once, causing his wand to flip up and hit him in the face. He wasn’t able to disarm you, instead he accidentally made your cloak flip up and over your head, trapping you underneath. He came over and helped you out of it, not before making a few jokes and scaring you though.

Soon enough the lesson came to an end, not much progress but it was nice to have time away from Umbridge and her rules, well as far away as you could get.

You entered your common room to find Dorian sitting on the sofa with Leila so you quickly went over to join them. Turns out Leila had been punished by Umbridge as well, the sentence “I will not talk back to my elders” scrawled on her hand. 

You pulled her in for an empathetic embrace, rubbing her back as Dorian went to make you all another cup of hot chocolate.

“Are you alright ? What happened ?” you asked.

“I was in my DADA lesson, and Umbridge accidentally messed up a fact about hexes, when i corrected her she told me to go to her office at the start of lunch and she gave me that quill you and Salem had to write with and next thing i knew, it was on my hand.” she said, her body shaking from crying again. 

You both hugged for about ten minutes, you whispering comforting words in her ear, Dorian had to leave to tutor some first years after making hot chocolate.

“Do you want to go to the Hall for dinner or should i bring you something back ?” you asked tentatively.

“I’ll go, might help me get my mind off it for a bit.”

You had your arm around her shoulders, walking down the hall. Leila was still examining her hand.

“What you got there Lowson.” You heard Draco ask as he walked up to you two. Leila glanced up before hiding her hand.

“Nothing Malfoy.” She said quietly.

“Well then show me your hand.” 

“No she doesn’t have to show you Malfoy, she said she doesn’t have anything so leave it at that.” you said.

“I don’t remember it being a question.” he said before turning back to Leila.

“I said show me your hand, Lowson.” 

“Alright.” Leila replied weakly. As she showed Malfoy her hand you saw confusion on his face.

“Why do you have a sentence on your hand ?” he asked.

“In case you can’t remember, Salem and I had the same punishment last week, Umbridge doesn’t have any morals or compassion evidently.” you said. 

Malfoy stood there in shock, obviously unaware of the professors punishments.

“Let’s go Leila.” you said, pulling Leila with you away from Malfoy and into the Great Hall.

You grabbed some food and then sat by Ron, Harry and Hermione. Leila explained what had happened to her, with you all planning on monitoring who got  
punished so you could make a list to show to Dumbledore later that month. 

Nothing could be done about Umbridge right now as the ministry were too caught up in what the school was or wasn’t doing, so you had to wait until later in the year to prove why she should be fired. 

You went back to your dorm with Leila and helped her get to sleep. After an hour, you decided to go and explore the school, if you were going to get lost anyway, why not do it at a time where you don’t have to worry about being late ?

You wandered the halls, portraits softly snoring, no student in sight.

You found a set of white stone steps, you decided to go up and then make your way down the school after you had explored.

You opened the door at the top to see a beautiful room with massive windows, showing the stars and the moon. You put your wand up to the sign on the door, reading the words “Astronomy Tower”. You closed the door and made your way to one of the arches, choosing to sit down on the windowsill and admire the stars for a bit.

You thought back to your life in the muggle world. You missed your friends and the feeling of being at home, you missed coming home one day to find that your mother decided to bake cookies, immediately running to the kitchen and arguing with your siblings because “they got the better one.”

Your thoughts were interrupted by the door to the tower creaking open. 

“Oh, sorry, i’ll go.” You said as someone walked in.

“No it’s fine Y/L/N, you can stay i don’t mind.” you heard Malfoy say, you looked up to see him wearing a black, short sleeve shirt, black joggers and trainers. This was the most informal you had ever seen him, when he’s not in his uniform, he usually opts for an all black suit.

“It’s nice up here isn’t it ? i come up here a lot to think.” He said, walking up behind you. You were still sat on the windowsill, admiring the stars.

“Yeah it is, can’t believe i’ve only just found this place, Hogwarts honestly needs better advertising.” you joked, hearing a little chuckle from him.

“So Y/L/N, what’re you doing up here ? shouldn’t you be off with Potter and Salem studying.” he said bitterly.

“No, i decided to explore considering i get lost on my way to lessons half of the time. i guess i just got distracted.” you said, still staring at the stars.

“That happens to me a lot, the stars have a way of calming me down i guess, it’s stupid.” He said, shaking his head and glancing to the ground.

“No, no it’s not at all. Anyways, i should probably be getting to bed.” you said after seeing it was nearly midnight. “Don’t forget, we have a test tomorrow so get ready to have your arse beat.” you joked, walking out of the tower.

“I highly doubt you’ll be the highest achieving person in the class, Y/L/N. If you beat me, i’ll do your homework for a month.” he said smirking.

“Get ready for your last night of freedom then Malfoy.” you said, walking out of the tower. 

You ended up back at your room without taking too many wrong turns. You were trying to sleep, but were too preoccupied thinking about how you and Malfoy actually had a decent conversation. Granted it only lasted five minutes, but that’s the first pleasant talk you both have had.

You eventually fell asleep after reciting everything you needed for your test tomorrow, hoping you could do better than Malfoy so that you don’t have to do all of the homework Umbridge sets, on a daily basis.

———————————————————————————  
I hope you liked this one ! i’m back at school now so i’m writing when i can, although there should be at least one chapter a week ! thank you !!  
-Mack


	7. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a test in your Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson and you and Malfoy have a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All OC’s are mine, i do not take credit for any of the major story plots - voldy also doesn’t exist in my version so it won’t be entirely depressing :))

You were outside of your DADA lesson. To say you were terrified was a complete understatement. Although you felt you were better than some of the other students due to Dumbledores Army, you still got extremely worried. You couldn’t focus on what Leila and Salem were saying to each other, you were pretty sure they were going over notes- not that they had many due to Umbridges awful teaching skills.

You saw Malfoy walking up to the classroom and fully expected him to walk up and say something to you about your little rivalry, however he didn’t even spare you a second glance. 

You heard the door open and suddenly a blanket of silence engulfed the hallway.

“Right this way students,” you heard Umbridge say.  
She guided you all to your seats and saw that she arranged the tables in a new order so that you were all far enough away that you couldn’t see each other’s papers. 

After sitting down, you noticed that she began walking around with a box and made everyone put their wands, and new muggle phones, in the box. You looked to the students Umbridge was at, only to see Malfoy looking to his friend Blaise smirking, almost in disbelief that he had to give in his wand. 

Umbridge wrestled the wand out of his hand, causing you to let out a laugh at the back of the room.

“Shut it Y/L/N, i’ll beat you in this quiz quicker than you can say quidditch.” He said, sneering.

You reluctantly handed your wand in and began to check over your equipment, only to notice the tip of your quill was missing. 

“Professor Umbridge,” you said, waving your hand.

“Oh what do you want now Miss Y/L/N ?” she asked, obviously annoyed.

“I think my quills broken, the tip of it is missing.” Malfoy let out a giggle.

“Well here you go.” Her heels clicked all the way to the back of the classroom to hand you the quill.

With a wave of her hand your papers were all flipped over and everyone scrambled to begin writing.

You found the questions relatively easy. Most of them seemed to be about using magic in a physical setting, something you had previous experience with. You glanced up to see Salem struggling, she didn’t seem to have a clue about what the paper was on about. You also glanced up to see Malfoys brow furrowed and almost half of the class sat there in utter confusion.

You raced to answer all of the questions, only wanting for this test to be out of the way. The test was more for the Ministry than it was to test your abilities, if your class didn’t do to well on the test they might decide to send another teacher in to replace her. However, you knew how manipulative Umbridge could be, and that even if you scored a complete zero, she would still find a way to continue teaching the class. 

You sat back after finishing the last question, quite satisfied with your answers. You saw that everyone in Dumbledores army seemed to have already completed the test as the rest of the class continue to claw their way through the questions.

Once the last person turned their paper over, Umbridge flicked her wand and made every single paper fly into a neat stack at the end of her desk.

“Now that you have all finished your tests, i will have them marked during lunch and give them back to you in our lesson after lunch.” she said smiling, however this smile quickly faltered upon quickly reading someone’s answer to the first question.

You walked out of the classroom and saw Malfoy with his friends.

“You’re a dickhead, you know,” you shouted after him.

He turned on his heel.

“Me ? what could i ever do wrong ?” he feigned confusion.

“You gave me a dodgy quill, it’s so unfair ! i think you should just start doing my homework because from the looks of things in their you didn’t find that test too straight forward.” you laughed along with his friends, he looked around, rearranging his jacket quickly.

“I obviously did a lot better than you considering you still haven’t learnt your way around the school yet. And anyway, i wouldn’t have to give a mudblood a dodgy quill in order to beat them, i’ve got more brains then all of the first years combined.” he laughed.

“So that’s not a lot then.” you retorted. Blaise cowered over in laughter as even Pansy had a little giggle. Malfoy shoved Blaise in the chest and you turned around and began heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“I just don’t understand how the test was so difficult.” You heard Salem complaining. She was sat at your lunch table and honestly looked like she was about to cry.

“Is everything alright ?” you asked, sitting down.

“I think i’m gonna fail.” She said.

“You won’t ! And even if you did that’s just a reflection on Umbridge, not you.” Micah said walking over, always one for good advice.

You gave Salem a much needed hug as she began to collect herself.

“I’ll be fine ! I’ll be fine, nothings wrong ! I’m good !” She said, trying to reassure herself.

“That’s the spirit !” Leila chimed in.

“See ! It’s not the end of the world ! Hey i even saw Malfoy struggling a lot so what does that say about Umbridge.” You said. The group of you laughed as you all began to eat your food. 

Salem was quickly ales fro go to her table by Snape, leaving just you and Leila.

“Looks like our little club is actually helping out a lot.” Leila whispered.

You agreed with her and quickly moved onto another, less stressful, topic. You found out that Micah apparently had a crush on someone, who’s name you were eager to find out.

Leila and you began jokingly arguing about her telling you the persons name when you felt a little bit of paper land on your hand. You picked it up and unfolded it when Leila began conversation with Hermione opposite you two.

“To Y/N,

Meet me at the astronomy tower in five minutes.

From,   
The best DADA student.”

You immediately knew who it was from and excused yourself to go to the tower.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

You opened the astronomy door to see Draco leaned up against one of the arches by the window.

“I thought a wrote a letter to myself there for a minute.” You joked.

“Well obviously you didn’t because it was from the BEST DADA student, and not the worst.” He said.

“Says the person who looked more confused than a squirrel in a bathtub.” you retorted.

“So how do you think you did then, Y/N ?” He asked.

“I actually think i did pretty well, that is if Umbridge doesn’t change my marks out of spite.”

“She would never do that. Believe it or not i actually want to win this bet fairly.” he replied.

“Oh really ? Well then why did you break my quill.” You asked.

“Well, i didn’t necessarily break it. My one broke the lesson before so i just traded it with your one.” He said as you leaned against the stone arch opposite him.

“I mean, at least your honest, but if you mess with my quill again i swear to Merlin i will set Buckbeak on you.” you joked. You never actually saw him deal with Buckbeak, but you heard stories from Salem and you couldn’t help but bring that up.

“The chickens scary, if you saw it i bet you would freeze on the spot.” he said.

“Woah woah there Draco, one bet at a time please, you might not have time to show me Buckbeak if you’re too busy doing my homework.” 

“That goes both ways Y/N” 

“So we’re on first name basis again ?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe, maybe not.” he said, chuckling to himself. He glanced at the clock on the wall. “We might want to start heading back now, you go first and i’ll go in a minute alright ?” He asked.

You shrugged, walking off. “Hope you’re enjoying your last few moments as a free man Draco.” you said, shutting the door behind you.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Your paper was face down in front of you. You watched other people turn their papers over, their faves quickly morphing into the epitome of disappointment.

You slowly turned yours over and had to blink a few times to check your score. 

77/80.

You couldn’t believe it, you usually had never down too well in tests, the pressure always seemed to get to you last minute. 

You looked up to see Draco frantically flipping through the paper, obviously not too pleased with his mark. He looked back at you and you jokingly stuck your tongue out and then grinned.

“Class.” Everyone went silent. “I have only had seven peoples marks that I am even somewhat pleased with. You all need to really work hard and work to get your grades up, i’m teaching you in the best, magic proven way i can, but you guys are not putting in the work.” Umbridge lectured. She went on for about forty minute before letting you all go.

“Soooo” you singsonged, walking up to Malfoy. “What did you get ?”

“I got 64/80, not that you would’ve done any better.” he said holding up his test. 

“Well i’ll have you know.” You held up your test. “I did.”

“Woah well done Y/L/N !!” Blaise said, giving you a high five. Pansy gave you a quick nod which you immediately returned.

“Excited to do my homework Malfoy ?” you teased.

“I’m ecstatic, truly” He said.

You laughed as you walked off. You went straight to your room to tell Leila. She got a 71, and you found out Salem ended up getting a 60 which wasn’t too bad at all, especially considering she thought she wouldn’t get more than ten.

You grabbed some clothes and headed for the showers, pushing past the twins whilst they made a tiktok to the song “Raputin” and kept dancing around Percy whilst singing it.

You giggled to yourself before getting cleaned up.

On your way back from the shower, the twins quickly dragged you into the dance, which was quite elaborate to your surprise. They picked you up over their heads and started lifting you up and down in the air as they carried you back to your room.   
Leila ended up walking out to see what the commotion was about, only to see the dance. She ends up laughing and recording it, later asking you how to send a video to friends on Snapchat.

Because of how stressful the day was, you and Leila fell asleep almost immediately, half of the stars weren’t even hanging in the sky before you slipped into your dreams and shut out the world for the night.

—————————————————————————————

Thanks for reading ! Sorry i haven’t updated in a while, it’s been quite stressful as everything been up in the air regarding my exams and we’ve just gone into another lockdown ! I will try to update again soon though ! Thank you ! - Mack


	8. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this ! Sorry I haven’t updated in a while !

You stood in herbology opposite Neville. Although you enjoyed the subject, it was one you struggled with quite a bit. After all, there are many plant names you have to learn and you didn’t have a lot of time to do it. Neville was mouthing the answers to some of the questions to you so that was helping you a bit but you would still need to do a lot of revision.

“And now for your homework,” your professor said.

She ended up assigning a 4 page essay on what the most useful plant would be for common ailments.  
At first you were disheartened by the news, thinking that you had the homework on top of revision, however, after catching Malfoy look at you with sadness, you remembered your bet from the previous week.   
You giggled to yourself as you saw him writing a note on some paper.

Your class was dismissed and as soon as the door shut behind you, you were chasing after Malfoy.

“So, you gonna write my essay Malfoy,” you laughed as he looked unamused.

“Unfortunately yes,” he sighed.

He began to walk away as you laughed. Blaise approached you and gave you a word of warning.

“You might want to proofread it before you hand it in.” 

With that, you went your separate ways.

You had a free lesson for the rest of the day so you began catching up on your work. However, Salem and Micah were quick to join you and convince you to go down to Hogsmeade.

“Come one Y/N, it’ll be fun I promise !” Micah whined as he pulled you out of your seat.

“Who needs revision anyway ! You can always do it tomorrow,” Salem laughed.

“Okay I’ll go with, but not for too long ! I do want to get something done today !”

As you were walking down to Hogsmeade you heard some laughter coming from behind you, you turned around to see a trail of footprints, but no one there. When you started walking again you turned to see that footprints were still being made, however there was still no one behind you.

You decided to gather up some snow that was on the side of the path and quickly turn and throw it in the direction of the prints.

“Oi !!!!” Your heard two familiar voices say.

Salem and Micah had realised you had stopped and were walking back to meet you when they saw Fred and George emerge from thin air.

“How did you do that ?” You laughed out.

“Harry’s was given this cloak.”  
“It makes anything under it invisible”  
“We wanted to test it out”  
“He doesn’t know we have it though”

They both started laughing.

“We’re off to get some Butterbeer”  
“Then we’re getting the test answers from Umbridge for the next exam”  
“We can share them with you if you’d like ?”

You looked at both of them suspiciously, not knowing whether to believe they would give you the right answer.

You ended up agreeing before walking the rest of the way to Hogsmeade with your friends.

As you all walked into the Leaky Cauldron, you noticed a familiar face sat at a table in the corner, with lots of books in front of him.

“Oi Malfoy, writing my essay yet ?” You teased as you say at the table at the opposite end of the room.

“Yes, it’s a piece of cake actually. Never knew writing an essay could be so easy.” He said, obviously lying.

“That’s not what the wrinkles on your forehead say.” You laughed again.

“Shut it Y/L/N or I swear to Merlin I will make you fail every class your in.” He sneered.

You put your hands up in mock defeat. Although you found it funny to tease him, you didn’t want to be getting all F’s and U’s in you classes, so you figured you would let him win this time.

He turned back to his work as Micah and Salem sat down. You all talked for over an hour about school life and what you all miss about being home.

“The main thing I miss,” Salem said, putting down her Butterbeer,” is not being woken up at 6am everyday because some annoying first years think it’s funny to knock on your door until you wake up everyday.” You all laughed at her annoyance.

“I miss not having to study everyday because your parents made you join late.” You laughed as Salem gave you a joking nudge.

“I miss not seeing my dog ! He’s so sweet and he always likes to lay on my bed !” Micah said, a sweet smile crawling onto his face as he remembered home.

“Well we’ll all be back there soon for Christmas won’t we !!” You said, trying to see the positive.

You talked for another half an hour before finally deciding to head back to Hogwarts.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Over the next few days, you were given the most amount of homework you’ve ever seen. And you took glee in seeing Malfoys expression each time you handed him another piece. 

His writing was quite impressive, aside from the little death threats that accompanied the homework, to which you paid no mind.

You were quite grateful that he was doing you homework because you were able to finally catch up on all of your lessons.

However, after not doing to well on one piece of class work for Snape, you were tasked with writing a ten page essay in two days about werewolves.

You ashes the task over to Malfoy. He grabbed your wrist and looked you in the eyes after he read the assignment.

“I will make you wish you were never born. I don’t have time for this.” 

You got your arm out of his grip, as you said a quick “good luck !” And walked away.

Maybe this whole bet wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

—————————————————————————————  
I hope you enjoy ! Sorry this one isn’t too good ! I’m gonna be able to start writing more frequently again which is good ! -Mack


End file.
